


Every Inch

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drooling, Foot Fetish, Illustrations, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Sibling Incest, spit, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Vayne adores every single inch of Larsa. Larsa adores him adoring him.
Relationships: Larsa Ferrinas Solidor/Vayne Carudas Solidor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this was so much fun to draw! I hope you enjoy it. <3


End file.
